


I'll take care of you

by kittymannequin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: Fareeha's been watching Angela get more and more reckless with each new mission. When she finally gets hurt, something in Fareeha snaps.





	I'll take care of you

Angela was reckless. 

Fareeha had been watching her mission after mission as she flew into the heart of fire, eager and brave to help her comrades, barely managing to avoid the bullets, rockets and the odd sniper intent on taking her down. It was unnerving, observing her with an empty pit in her stomach, knowing that, were anything happen to her, Fareeha could do nothing but sit and cry and wish she’d been there to pull her out of danger.

Missions were growing more dangerous, enemies stronger and far more cunning and more than once they’d be coming back to their base and Angela would have a scrape on her shoulder, a bruised cheek, exhaustion that surpassed any of theirs. Healing took so much out of her and the dangers she put herself through made Fareeha wonder just how much she’d been through, to have become so reckless, sacrificing her own safety and putting herself in far more danger than she should have.

It wasn’t like Fareeha to worry so much about her teammate but there was something about Angela that had her mind whirling with unnerving thoughts. She could barely keep her out of her mind throughout the mission and coming home was an even bigger torture. 

Somewhere, along the way, Fareeha had grown to care for Angela deeply and just the mere thought of her getting hurt gave Fareeha uncomfortable shivers. It was too much to bear and she would do anything to protect her, or at least try. 

They were called up on another mission as Talon forces had put civilians in danger, and Fareeha was more than just worried, eyeing Angela from her side of the chopper.

“Please be more careful.” She told Angela as their chopper flew in over the enemy area, gunshots welcoming them as they scoured the ground below. 

“I have to take care of them.” Angela only replied before she was out of the chopper, flying off after one of the soldiers and disappearing out of Fareeha’s sight.

It was her usual response, the need to protect and save every single soldier she possibly could and, as admirable as it was, Fareeha worried for her, each mission growing heavier on her. She wondered when she’d started worrying so much for Angela but as she flew out of the chopper herself and felt a sniper’s shot fly right past her head, Fareeha pushed her worries aside and focused on clearing her designated area.

There were bullets flying everywhere and she could spot a large Bastion unit camped out in the distance, aiming for one of the groups of soldiers that had just left the chopper with her. She emptied her rocket launcher in its direction, smirking when the unit look over to her before completely falling apart. Some of the soldiers gave her a quick ‘ _ thank you _ ’ before moving up and Fareeha ducked on one of the nearby balconies to recharge her jetpack. She slipped behind a wall for cover, looking over the yard downstairs, her heart all but hammering out of her chest when she spotted Angela. 

She was, again, right in the heart of the battle, healing Orisa as a fairly large group of Talon soldier advanced towards them with a smaller group of two, maybe three were trying to skirm their way around them, closer to Fareeha. Fareeha knew Lena would usually have Angela’s back but this time she was nowhere to be found and try as she may, she couldn’t do much from her own position, knowing full well there was at least one Talon sniper on the lookout, just waiting for her to appear back in the sky. 

Still, when two of the ambushing Talon soldiers reached Angela and Orisa, it was all Fareeha could think about and she sprung into action, running out of her own cover and launching three rockets in their direction before pushing one of them away. One fell down right away, and the other two scrambled inside the building and out of Fareeha’s sight. Satisfied she glanced over to Angela, only for her heart to jump up her throat when she saw her kneeling down on the ground and holding onto her stomach, where a large, gashing wound was starting to douse her Valkyrie suit with blood. 

“Angela!” Fareeha shouted, trying to land down beside her when a sniper rifle sounded in the distance and Fareeha’s vision blurred for a moment. The first thing she felt was a scorching heat in her shoulder, followed by the pain in her knees as she stumbled down to the ground and then everything turned to black, just as Angela appeared by her side. 

* * *

 

“Angela!” 

Fareeha’s voice came out rough and breathy as fought to scramble up in her position, eyes flying open as she took in her surroundings. She noticed the whiteness around her, the blaring, blinding lights, the machines beeping and whirring around her and the coarseness of sheets she found wrapped around her body. Sitting up was a chore and after a few moments of helpless scrambling she gave up, sighing in frustration as she fell right back against her pillow, realization finally hitting her as a familiar soft voice called out to her.

“It’s alright. I’m here.” 

It took her a second but when she finally resettled in her spot, pushing herself back into the pillow to sit up slightly, she finally glanced around the room, meeting Angela’s eyes before she took her whole figure in, eyes glazing down her body.

“You were hit.” Fareeha said, eyes still searching Angela’s form. “I saw you get hit.” She said again, meeting Angela’s eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Angela smiled, reaching out to press a gentle hand atop of Fareeha’s arm as she slowly opened her lab coat with the other and pulled her sweater up a bit. 

“I’m alright.” She reassured, watching as Fareeha’s gaze fell to the large string of bandages wrapped neatly and tightly around her abdomen, just below her ribcage. “It went right through so it’ll be okay.” 

Fareeha’s cheeks reddened as she looked away before groaning slightly at the pain her movements caused in her shoulder.

“You should be in bed.” She said, turning back to look at Angela. “Not walking around.” 

“I’m fine.” Angela mumbled and moved to sit down at one of the empty chairs set against the far wall. “How are you feeling though? I know it was just a scrape but you were damn lucky out there.” She sighed, slightly curling in on herself. “You could have… You could have died out there.” 

“So could you.” Fareeha quipped, leaning on one arm and sitting up on the bed. “I’m fine.” She mumbled and she stepped off it and stretched slightly, as much as her somewhat swollen shoulder allowed for, and she started walking around the room, searching, looking.

“What are you doing?” Angela asked as she stood up from the chair, walking over to her. “You need to be in bed Fareeha.” When she got no response she approached her further, reaching out for her healthy shoulder and grasping softly. “Fareeha? What are you looking for? Do you need to use the restroom?”

Fareeha finally turned at that, a glimmer of renewed determination shining in her eyes as she looked at Angela. 

“I’m getting dressed and taking you home.” She said, towering over Angela with her eyes set on Angela’s own.

“What? No, you’re not going anywhere.” Angela argued, squeezing Fareeha’s arm. “You’ve been injured, you need to rest.” 

“The bullet barely grazed me.” Fareeha scoffed, rolling her eyes. “It’s just a bruise. I’ll be sore for a few days but it’s not like I can’t use my arm. I’m fine, Angela.” She said, finally noticing her clothes draped over one of the chairs. “You, on the other hand, I don’t even know how you’re still walking.” 

“It went right through-” 

“So?” Fareeha turned to her, almost glaring. “You were shot, Angela.”

“I’m alright, Fareeha. Besides, I have to-” 

“You have to take care of yourself.” Fareeha finished for her, much to Angela’s dismay.

“I have to make sure everyone is okay.” Angela said, sticking her hands inside her lab coat pockets and turning away from Fareeha. “I don’t have time to-” 

“You need to find it then.” Fareeha all but growled as she grabbed her shirt and began pulling it over her healthy shoulder, groaning as she stretched in an uncomfortable way. “You are our team doctor, our main doctor in the facility. We all depend on you and we need you to be at your best.” 

“I am at my bes-”

“You’re tired!” Fareeha finally snapped, dropping her shirt and turning to Angela. “You push yourself mission after mission, you’re reckless beyond belief and even now when you almost died you won’t stay in bed!” The words came out rushed but almost rehearsed and Fareeha could feel her heart thudding in her ears as she spoke them. “You just… You need to care for yourself Angela!” 

Tears filled Angela’s eyes as fast as Fareeha’s words rushed through her, pushing against the tall stone walls she’d built around herself to keep the pain of losing everyone as far away as she could. She’d been through so much of it, seen soldier after soldier go off into battle and never come back, she’d felt them die in her arms while she sat there, unable to do anything and she was tired. Tired and scared and hurt far too many times to go through it again. Yes, she was reckless, but her job was to take care of everyone and she would do it even at the price of her own life.

“I need to take care of everyone.” She said, muttering the words through her teeth. “I am a doctor, yes. And it is my job to help those in need and I need to protect them Fareeha. I cannot  _ rest _ . I cannot just  _ lie down _ and rest for weeks and not do my job. Someone-” 

“You do.” Fareeha said again, taking a step closer. “You do because you-” 

“Because why?! Because it’s not healthy? Because I need to rest sometimes too? Because I’m only human?!” Angela almost shouted at her, staring up into Fareeha’s eyes with anger in her own. “I’ve heard all those before and I-”

“Because I don’t know how I’ll manage if I lose you!” 

The words echoed in the room, stifling in the small space between them as they both simply stood there, staring at one another, breathing heavily. 

Fareeha was the first to shake out the stupor, finally realizing how much of her soul she’d just spilled out but ignoring the booming beating of her heart or the way her hands suddenly shook as she slowly brought her hand up, fingers just barely grazing over Angela’s cheek.

“I care for you, Angela.” She murmured, her palm pressed softly against Angela’s cheek. “Much more than I’d ever expected to.” She added, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest when Angela leaned into her touch. “Please, let me take care of you?” She asked, her nerves finally seeping into her words as her voice came out shaky and unsure. 

A beat passed between them before Angela finally opened her eyes again and met Fareeha’s gaze, the tips of her lips curling in a small smile.

“Alright.” She half-whispered, sighing when Fareeha wound her arms carefully around Angela’s body, pulling her into a warm embrace and burrowing her head in Angela’s hair. “Alright.”

* * *

 

Fareeha was unsure how they’d found themselves in her apartment, what kind of luck had finally turned around for her, but she was honest in her gratefulness. 

After their intense conversation in her hospital room, Angela finally agreed to rest and, despite the thin veil of unsaid words between them, and the tension that Fareeha’s words created, there was still understanding between them. A sort of hushed agreement that there was most certainly something there, something that far surpassed a purely professional relationship - they were miles away from that now - and it would be there tomorrow. But for the day, Angela had to rest and Fareeha was insistent on getting her to do exactly that.

So when she lead Angela through the door of her apartment, all nerves and hesitation, Fareeha turned on the lights and set them to a low, warm glow, helping Angela take off her long coat and settling it on the hanger. She watched her quietly as Angela tiptoed out of her shoes and walked inside the living room, stopping momentarily when she realized she had no idea where she was going.

“I, uh-” 

“Are you hungry?” Fareeha mumbled and brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck.

Angela watched her with a soft smile, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms carefully over her chest.

“I could have a bite or two. What did you have in mind?”

She hadn’t really thought about food but she hadn’t eaten since that morning, and Fareeha did look rather nervous and shy and quite frankly adorable, Angela had no heart to tell her no.

“I could fix something up real quick.” Fareeha mumbled as she hurried over to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and her eyes widened momentarily, before she hastily closed it back again and sighed. “How does delivery sound?” 

Angela chuckled softly, watching her from the spot against the wall.

“Delivery sounds good.” 

“Italian?” 

Angela only nodded in response before walking over to the couch she spotted and trotting down onto it rather ungracefully. She sighed in relief as she stretched out against the back of it, smiling to herself until Fareeha popped her head above her, leaning over the back of the couch. 

“Chicken alfredo?” Fareeha mumbled, trying and so comically failing not to stare at Angela like a deer caught in headlights. There was just something about the way her golden locks splayed all over the small pillow at the corner of the couch, how her long, beautiful neck was all on display and that little hint of cleavage was more than enough to have Fareeha’s head buzzing. “Uh, I mean, is that okay?” 

“Perfect.” Angela murmured and smiled up at her, reaching out with her hand and pushing a lock of Fareeha’s hair behind her ear. “And a bottle of wine?” 

“And a bottle of wine.” Fareeha murmured with a smile before pulling back. She moved back to the kitchen and grabbed her phone, quickly dialing the number of her favorite italian place and rushing through the order, almost forgetting the wine. She walked back to the couch and stood there, contemplating, before she shook her head and moved to slide down onto it, gently scooting Angela’s legs away. She set them on her own lap and smiled as Angela looked to her, giving her a small smirk. 

“It’ll be about twenty minutes.” 

“That’s fast.” Angela said and squirmed in her spot, slowly dragging herself to sit up next to Fareeha. She leaned into her and set her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, pulling her legs back up on the couch and resting her weight fully on Fareeha’s side. “Is this alright?” She half-whispered, tilting her head slightly. 

“Y-yes. Of course.” Fareeha mumbled, clearing her throat when her voice came out scratchy. She shuffled slightly in her spot and it took her full minute to finally gather up the courage to, albeing awkwardly, finally reposition herself until she could move her arm. She draped it over the back of the couch, fingers brush lightly over Angela’s arm, and as she finally settled, Angela leaned into her even more fully, leaning her head against Fareeha’s shoulder. 

Fareeha closed her eyes, resting her weary mind for a little while until Angela stirred beside her, resettling in her spot as she put her legs back down on the floor and slowly began turning. Fareeha could feel Angela’s eyes on her and she tilted her head to look at her, smiling when their eyes met. 

“Are you okay?” She murmured, voice quiet and gentle. “Do you need something?” 

For the longest of moments, Angela simply stared at her. Her eyes peered into Fareeha’s own until they fell down, down, settling on Fareeha’s full lips, before jumping back up as if Angela had forgotten she was being observed as well. 

“Angela? What are yo-” 

It was all Fareeha managed to say before Angela leaned in, ever so slowly, and pressed their lips together in a soft, barely there kiss. She pulled back just as quickly and Fareeha, in her nervous stupor, blinked a few times before her mind finally caught up and she chased after her, catching Angela’s lip between her own before kissing her firmly, more fully. 

When they finally pulled back, a solid minute of kissing later, Fareeha could barely keep her eyes on Angela, nervous in the silliest of ways, until Angela reached up and brushed her hand against Fareeha’s cheek before resting her palm against it. 

“I think I have everything I might need right now.” She murmured, leaning into until she was a breath away. “If that’s okay with you.” 

“More than.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hola at me on tumblr @kittymannequin


End file.
